


Mystic Clue

by puppetandangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Romance, Romance, Slow Build, Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetandangel/pseuds/puppetandangel
Summary: Did you get mysterious messages?If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me outI’ve been watching you from the start***Please do not reset....I beg you...
   
  In the bibble 11 is important in that it can symbolize disorder, chaos and judgment.Every 11 days, time would stop and repeat again.On 11th day he lost the love of his life.Now it’s 11th cycle that he will go through.Will the mystery be unfolded?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I am sorry if there is any grammatical error. I reposted my work from Wattpad. It may contains spoiler as it mainly follows 707's route, also addition of some events, bad/good ending from other routes. Thank you for reading.  
> You can replace "MC" into your name :)  
> Soohorang is mascot of THE OLYMPIC WINTER GAMES PYEONGCHANG 2018  
> https://www.olympic.org/news/meet-soohorang-the-new-mascot-for-pyeongchang-2018 

Seven jolted awake, he was sweating, his black tank top was drenched that it’s sticking onto his skin. Same morning that he must saw every 11 days. He abruptly reached for his phone, checking his cellphone and digital clock on the nightstand. He saw the day and the date had gone back to 11 days ago. Again and again, the time was repeating itself. Reset. Mission failed, he failed to save MC. He lost the love of his life to someone else, again.

“....No..” He shook his head in disbelief, his voice was hoarse. “... God.. Please lend me some strength... I don’t know how many times I have to repeat this again and again...” He teared up as he clutched to his rosario pendant.

If it’s not for RFA, his brother, and MC, then he probably might end his life. Then... God would not be happy to see His mankind killing themselves, and nothing would be solved.

It took some times for Seven, to actually realize that the time around him had been repeating again and again every 11 days, and it’s only him who noticed and remembered everything. He didn’t dare to tell everyone in RFA what was going on, because it was just too horrible for him. It killed him slowly seeing MC walking down in church aisle, looking all happy and beautiful in white dress, married to either to Zen or Jumin or Yoosung in each cycle he existed. Though the worst past was… in last cycle, MC was dead, because of the bomb planted in the apartment. She was not the only victim. There were other people who live in  that apartment building. Seven tried to commit suicide, he had expected that was the last cycle and he would wake up in the hell. But in the end he ended up waking  up in his messy bedroom, back to 11 days ago, again.

Maybe God was planning something to him, that he was the only one whom know about this repeating cycle. He had tried and researched everything he could, whether there was something he missed which made him failed over and over. Getting up from his bed, Seven lazily walked to the bathroom. Vanderwood would come any minutes, and he didn’t need to hear the same nagging over and over.

***

“... Why on the earth I came here anyway..” Soft muttering was heard from someone. The female looked around the apartment. It was She was led here by some stranger named Unknown in the messenger app, said that he needed to return the lost phone. She was already inside, and no one was there. It’s a spacious studio apartment with minimalist style. Despite it had so many shelves, it’s quite spacious and it looked more like someone’s office rather than a home.

MC jolted when her phone beeped repeatedly. She tilted her head in confusion, she didn’t remember whether she ever downloaded this messenger app, all she knew that she downloaded something that looked like an interesting game. She saw several people chatted there. 707, Yoosung★, Zen, Jumin Han, Jaehee. Who are these people? It took sometimes until a person named 707 shouted out that someone just barged into their private group messenger. MC didn’t look happy at all when she was accused as intruder, hacker or something like that. She even had no idea what this application was actually about., and without thinking she wrote ‘Hello’ in the messenger, only to cause more uproar. She swore if that text could speak then there would be so many voices piercing her ears, these people wrote really fast, she couldn’t keep up with their chatting.

MC giggled as she was reading the whole chat, it was too funny that they eventually introduced themselves to her, it seemed they are not bad people. MC rose an eyebrow, when 707 said that he was doing background checking on her. “What does he mean…” she mumbled. He didn’t mean that he hacked into her phone right? She quickly looked through her folders, hoping that she didn’t save any weird or embarrassing things in her phone. She wasn’t aware that she was being monitored by CCTV in the apartment.

***

Looking at the CCTV monitor, Seven couldn’t evade his sight at all. She was there, again. Typing ‘she’scutelol’ which sent Yoosung, who had been single since he’s born, got too excited, Seven smiled a bit. In his eyes, she looked so cute, looking clueless and  confused at her surroundings. He had been through this phase over and over. Though it never bored him at all, as long as he could see her face again, that she was alive. Last cycle he went through was too horrible. He didn’t want to see her broken-dead body again.

His attention was caught as his phone beeped again. This time MC had typed something. It kinda surprised him was when MC answered ‘But I’m not a girl.’ Seven almost fell from his chair, his face was only a few inches from the monitor, as he zoomed from each CCTV in that apartment, checking out each part of her body. Well, she has boobs. Seven instantly felt like a pervert checking out her body “What the hell am I thinking…. Of course MC is a girl….” Seven chuckled darkly to himself as he plopped back on his chair, typing ‘thenwhydouplaythisgame’. It was quite different from what he had been seeing before, but in the end it wouldn’t be so much different, she would never fall in love with him anyway, Seven thought.

***

In MC’s opinion, these people are really interesting and funny. She giggled continuously, scrolling down the chat, seeing the hilarious chat between Jumin, Zen, and 707 which involved a cat.

***

Meanwhile Seven was zooming in the CCTV, focusing on her smiling face. He loved seeing her smile, how much he wished he could hear that adorable giggle escaped from her lips. He was talking in the phone, but his sight was fixated on her. Only her.

*******

_**V have entered the chatroom.** _

Everyone but MC knew V. She didn’t quite understand what they were talking about. It seemed that everyone really looked up to him, except one person, that blond guy named Yoosung. Everyone was typing so fast, that she didn’t get any chance to ask them what was going on. Eventually she found out that no one knew this apartment except for V and Luciel.

“Luciel?” asked MC out of curiosity, typing in the messenger.

***

Seven felt his heart raced a bit as he saw her wrote his name. Even though it was not voiced. It felt as if he heard her saying his name. One could dream.

***

So apparently 707’s name is Luciel. MC nodded nonchalantly, and looked around, he felt like as if someone was watching her, but she shrugged it off.

MC was not typing anything but reading their chats. Now they are assuming that she was brought here by someone who was trusted by Rika, to pass down her past job to her. Hell, she didn’t know anyone with named Rika. None of her friends had that name. Besides, she was new in this city.

“I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on… “ MC quickly typed, trying to catch their attention. She was the one who got confused here, talking with bunch of people she didn’t know, let alone in someone’s apartment.

 

**707         : Owner of the phone?**

**707         : You were phished lol**

**707         : According to V’s guess, Rika… the person who used to live there**

**707         : had the person ‘Unknown’ convince u to go to apartment.**

What? Her jaw dropped as she read that. MC didn’t know what to say, but let them explain about messenger app and apartment. Rika was V’s old girlfriend who already passed away. She organized RFA, short for Rika's Fundraising Association, an organization to raise money by fundraising through the hosting of parties, for charity. This apartment was under V’s name, and it had so many classified information about their guests.

Apparently they, more likely V, assumed that MC was sent there in purpose, to take over Rika’s job. V told her to not touch Rika’s old possession, and Seven explained about emails from party guests and how to use the messenger. It was not like she had any other choice. They were practically blackmailing her, if she didn’t agree, then they would call the authority for breaking into someone’s apartment without permission.

 

**707 : Good, I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.**

**Yoosung★: You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?**

 

Crap. MC put her phone on the table and put her face on the palms. Grumbling aloud, it was already too often that her family and friends said that she was a clumsy klutz for being too clueless and careless. It was only her first day in Seoul, to go to job interview and find a place to stay. At least she got free-of-charge apartment, though she was rather ‘forced’ to live in it.

***

This time Seven actually relieved that the time repeated again, she was alive, and it meaned that his brother was alive too. He would check up on her more often, making sure that the security system at the apartment safe. Though it was still mystery for him, why his brother appeared in the apartment and why the bomb went off without any security warning before. He needed to find out and protect the ones he loved. He couldn’t afford to fail again.

Each cycle was different, but this time Seven noticed some major changes happened, from previous cycle. He hoped this change would lead to something better, maybe there’s a hope that she would fall in love with him this time, and when that happened, the time wouldn’t repeat itself again.

***

Everyone was nice. They sent heart-warming welcome messages, and they even phone called her too, at least she felt her worry faded a bit. But there was one person who didn’t make phone call to her, Seven. MC noticed it, but she just thought that he was probably too busy to drop welcome greeting, but it was not big deal for her. But just a few minutes later, she received a funny message from Seven. Giggling, she replied to his message.

Getting up from the sofa, MC looked around the apartment. One queen size bed, computer, refrigerator, television, small kitchen, and shelves. V already told her to not touch the classified information, so she didn’t touch the shelves and computer. She only checked the toilet, bathroom, refrigerator, stove, and veranda windows. So far everything was still good, but it had so many dust and of course there was no food, so she decided to do some grocery shopping.

***

Seven was doing his secret agent work when he noticed that MC walked out from the apartment in hurry from the corner of his eyes. He abruptly stood up from his chair and quickly grabbed a key of his so many sport cars, Honey Buddha Chips crumbs fell on the floor as he ran to his garage. He totally ignored Vanderwood whom shouted at him, for ditching his work and dirtying the floor that he just cleaned.

Where could have she possibly gone? This never happened in previous cycles. She never left the apartment on the first day, at least not until 12 hours later so it gave Seven enough time to sneak in and put GPS tracker on her. But now, it’s only 30 minutes and she already left. That’s why Seven was panicking. He drove his car fast to her apartment then he could start searching from there.

Before the intersection to the apartment building, Seven saw MC walked across the street. Once he saw her entered a department store, he abruptly parked his car into parking lot skillfully from in the middle of street, causing people honked the cars’ horns angrily at him. “Sorry~~ Seven-Zero-Seven need to park his baby first~”. Seven jogged toward MC as she was walking toward the glass door “MC! Where are y--!!!” Covering his own mouth, he quickly hid himself behind Sohoorang mascot next to the entrance.

Mentally slapping himself, Seven tried to make himself as small as possible behind the mascot. She didn’t know him yet, and it would be weird in so many level if he appeared in front of her right now.

***

Hearing her name being called out, MC turned around and tried to look for someone who probably had called her name. But it seemed she misheard it. As she joined the crowd into the department store, she snorted as she saw Sohoorang mascot, the person who is inside it, was scolding a young man.

  
  
To be continued...


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Did you get mysterious messages?_  
>  If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out  
> I’ve been watching you from the start  
> ***  
> Please do not reset....  
> I beg you...
> 
>  
> 
> In the bibble 11 is important in that it can symbolize disorder, chaos and judgment.  
> Every 11 days, time would stop and repeat again.  
> On 11th day he lost the love of his life.  
> Now it’s 11th cycle that he will go through.  
> Will the mystery be unfolded?

Later he found out that she only did some grocery shopping for the apartment. Ever since Rika passed away, no one really went there anymore. Seven felt sorry that MC had to clean up everything alone in the apartment. Of course he couldn’t send Vanderwood or ask Jumin to send some maids, because everything about that apartment must be known only by him and V. Also he couldn’t just pop out in front of her door, offering to help her cleaning the apartment. She would think he was kind of weirdo. Seven Zero Seven was already a weirdo though.

Seven felt like a stalker, he had been following her for whole day yesterday. Though he almost lost track when he accidentally made Sohoorang mascot tripped over his feet. No one would know that inside that cute mascot was a grumpy bulky man.

But at least he could feel relaxed now. She arrived safely in the apartment. All security systems and CCTV were already checked. Everything was fine. Maybe now he should play LOLOL and mess with Yoosung.

Seeing Seven procrastinating again, Vanderwood poked his waist with the tip of broom quite hard.

“Hey! What’s that for?!” Rubbing his hurting waist, Seven pouted.

“Be glad that it’s not a knife” Vanderwood coldly replied “Go back to your work!”

“Why are you not using vacuum cleaner? Why a broom?” The red haired male clearly didn’t want to answer that question about work.

“Do you even have one?” Vanderwood narrowed his eyes  “You don’t even have a broom, this is mine”

“Well…. Bring vacuum cleaner next time” Seven was not the type who cleaned up “The Great Seven Zero Seven no need to clean if he has a maid” He pointed up his finger. His house was almost like a cockroach nest, according to Vanderwood.

“Great people doesn’t live in the basement which are no different from garbage dump”

Whining, Seven faked  sad expression “So mean~”

***

After going out from shopping, she started cleaning everything, of course except other things which were mentioned by V before. Thankfully, the apartment had washing machine and vacuum cleaner, because she couldn’t afford them after grocery shopping. Maybe she needed to find one or two part-time jobs while looking for a full time one, for saving and daily needs.

Late at night while waiting for the laundry done, she looked into RFA messenger, trying to find out each function. Then she noticed that Yoosung and Seven were online.

 

**707         :** **I have a girlfriend** **.**

**707         : You didn’t know?**

**Yoosung** **★:** **OMG WHAT?! I didn’t!**

**Yoosung** **★: For real???;;;;**

**707         : Yup.**

**707         :** **606, my imaginary girlfriend living in the world of binary numbers.**

**Yoosung** **★: ...606?;;**

 

MC laughed at the jokes Seven made, and how Yoosung fell for it way too easy. Thankfully she had learned a bit about binary numbers back in the university, so she could join forces with Seven to tease Yoosung about this silly number.

 

**MC         : 110-000-110 & 111-000-111**

 

***

She was really…. Full of surprise. Seven didn’t expect that she knew about binary numbers. He blushed, thinking that 606 could be her. How much he wished that it’s her, to be his girlfriend, real one not imaginary one… or no… maybe to be his wife. “Aaagggh!!” His cheeks reddened, his face was flat against the desk.

 

**707         : Omg.**

**707         : I just**

**707         : imagined something I shouldn’t have**

**707         : inside my head.**

**Yoosung** **★: What does that mean?**

**707         : You’re too young**

**707         : for me to tell you...**

**707         : Gahhhh**

**707         :** **My heart’s about to pop out!!**

It was literally true. Seven placed his hand over his left chest. His heart was beating so fast as if he just finished marathon. In previous cycle, MC never really paid attention to his joke, either himself.

 

**MC         : Seven, just let me know if there’s anything I can do~**

 

His golden yellow eyes softened. Did he finally get her attention? Did he really deserve it? But he didn’t want to put her in dangerous situation.

 

**707         : Thanks for saying that!**

**707         : But I don’t want this to bother u in anyway**

 

However just reading her chat that she wanted to help him, it already made him so happy. Now that Yoosung already left, going to play LOLOL. Seven felt a bit nervous that now he was alone with her. Not physically alone, but only in chatroom. He wanted to talk more and more with MC, but he didn’t want her to get sick due to exhaustion. From CCTV, he knew that she had spent all day, cleaning out the apartment.

 

**707         : U should go to bed early! >.0**

**MC         : Okay, haha. Don’t strain yourself**

**707         : Haha.**

**707         : Hearing u say that makes me feel so much better**

 

Smiling, Seven felt that he could work better tonight.

***

MC laughed again. It was so fun talking with Seven, he was such a funny guy, though in the first day she was so embarrassed and wanting to snap at Seven when he joked about he found out about her cup size and how many pantyhose she had. It’s hilarious that Yoosung took it seriously, yet she innocently thought that there was no way Seven would know about it.

She had fun talking with him that she didn’t notice how late she stayed up, until Seven reminded her to go to bed early. MC liked comedy and jokes, so by seeing Seven messed around with other RFA members, it really gave her good laugh. She logged off from the chat room after him. Yawning, she left her phone on the bed and walked to bathroom to finish the remaining laundry. She was sleepy, yes, tired, yes. But the smile was still plastered on her face.

***

Seven barely got any sleep last night, just like usual. But he didn’t feel tired at all, he felt like that he could blow up in any seconds, in good meaning. He was so focused on his work that he wasn’t aware that Zen was complaining about his allergy to cat, because Seven wouldn’t pass the chance to mess with him, especially after disastrous and hilarious incident when Zen’s allergic went so bad that he couldn’t sneezing and spray snot to everyone.

He was too focused to fix everything. He wanted to fix everything less than 11 days, and after that maybe he could ask MC for a date before anyone could even hit on her. Maybe everything would be fixed and the time wouldn’t repeat anymore?

***

MC went to bed really late due to so many laundry that she needed to finish, as stubborn as usual, she didn’t want to wait until morning. It’s already 9:22 AM, and she was still snuggling under the comforter. Her phone beeped so loudly that she jolted awake, abruptly reaching for her phone “W-what?!!”

There was new message in RFA messenger.

Lopsided smile appeared on her lips as she saw 707 was shown online.

 

**MC         : a;ejag;ifjdklv!!**

 

She randomly replied to Seven’s message as she yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Talking with Seven this hour, it lifted her late-morning spirit. The hacker said about photo of Zen when he got his allergy acted bad in the last party. She laughed, though she was more interested in Seven’s photos instead of Zen’s, since the white haired man uploaded selfies as daily basis. Besides she was _interested_ in Seven in person.

 ***

**707         :** **Me!?**

**707         :** **You… you want to see me!?**

**707         :** **Not satisfied with my profile pic!?**

**MC         : Show me more! I want to know!**

 

Whoa. Seven was clearly taken aback. He didn’t expect her to ask for his photos instead of Zen’s. The hacker snickered, wondering how Zen would react if he happened to read this later. That narcissistic guy might get offended. Seven Zero Seven didn’t take selfies. At least, not as much as Zen did. He was too busy to take selfies anyway.

***

MC pouted as Seven gave her such a distant photo, she barely could see his face, and it seemed the photo was taken in the dimmed room. She already saw other members picture, but Seven. She was so _curious_ about him, wanting to know more about him. And there she got to know new things about him. Seven mentioned about his maid and uploaded his so many sport cars, referring them as his babies. She never knew that hacker was a well paid job. Her shoulders were shaking due to her suppressed laughter. Grinning, she followed with his joke.

 

**MC         : Kneel!! Meow!**

***

**707         : Ur hilarious, MC lolol**

**707         : I’d love to stay here longer…**

**707         : Unfortunately…**

**707         : I’ll have to get back to work**

 

Holy moly. In the name of God, was this even real? In previous cycle Seven was only background supporter, unnoticed. His jokes were often ignored or coldly responded by her. But now it was so different, she was getting along with him! Seven pinched his own cheek, arm, and hand several times to make sure that he was not dreaming.

***

**MC         : Don’t go T_T**

  
Since Seven needed to go back to his work, MC felt a bit disappointed and lonely. Lonely? She blinked at her own thought.

***

Jesus Christ! God bless Seven-Zero-Seven!!!!  
  
“MC! Why do you have to be so cute?!” Seven made noises and slammed his head against the hard desk.

 

**707         : T_T**

**707         : I’ll be back! Lol**

**707         : Have a great day! >.<**

**707         : Laterz**

**_707 has left the chatroom._ **

***

More she chatted with Seven, more she wanted to know about him. Yes, she talked with other RFA members too, but Seven was so unique, and his joke really made her day, she wondered if Seven stopped being a hacker, he could be a comedian. One time when Jumin suddenly signed into that chat room and Seven targeted him right away, as he said he wanted to mess with someone. She burst into very loud laugh, almost sounded like hyena, when Seven bluntly asked Jumin whether rumor of Jumin Han being gay is true. She was in the café at that time, relaxing and enjoying her coffee, making all customers and the staffs stared at her. Faking her cough, MC quickly drank her coffee to hide her embarrassment.

***

Seven was getting too comfortable that he finally could get quality sleep, though it was more like power nap. He was so tearful and happy that MC finally paid attention to him, noticing his existence. But it affected his work and mind, he was getting rather lax more than he already was, which could endanger RFA’s safety unknowingly.

 

To be continued...


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven gets confused whether it was the right one that he hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the messenger, Seven refers Vanderwood as 'she' but in visual novel mode, sometimes he referred the agent as 'he'.  
> Books of RFA VIP Package mentioned Vanderwood as 'she' but does not state clearly about Vanderwood's sex.
> 
> But for personal reason after playing the whole game (I finished it until secret endings) , I prefer 'he'.

It had been four days MC had been living here, and it’s already third day after she joined RFA. She was worried whether she was doing good for the sake of the party. Everyone was being nice and helpful, recommending so many guests to her, so she couldn’t stay worry all the time and work as good as possible.

Eventually she managed to get a part time job at the convenience store nearby the apartment. She didn’t want to get stuck all the time in the apartment. Besides, she needed to have income for daily needs. It’s not that her parents didn’t send her money, they already pampered her more than enough, but she also wanted to save for some extra money. She wanted to buy pretty dress for RFA party. She had never been to the party before, so it excited her.

Though, since she often went out from the apartment, it made Seven restless. The red haired male was neglecting his job again and completely distracted by her. He needed to know where she was going, it’s not like he violated her privacy, but he had been haunted by bad incident in previous cycles, and he didn’t want to fail and lose her. Tracking her mobile phone, he found out that she was in the convenient store. But it was weird that the object remained stayed still.

MC was at work right now, so she left her mobile phone inside her locker.

Seven was getting impatient since she didn’t seem to move like in one minute, and it led him to do such an unimportant move, hacking all CCTVs of that convenient store. And there she is.

Wearing white shirt and soft pink apron on top, MC stood behind the cashier.

Seven sat up straightly “I never knew she worked here….” Seeing her left the cashier counter and later someone else filled the place, he grabbed his phone quickly. Maybe it’s her rest time, so why didn’t he try to chat a bit with her.

The store manager gave her a bag of Honey Buddha Chips, she chuckled since it reminded her of Seven. After finishing half bag, she went to get her things in the locker. Her shift was from morning until lunch time. It brought bright smile onto her lips when she saw message from Seven. It only needed few seconds for her to reply Seven’s message, it was so fun, and now they were talking about Jumin Han’s boring lunch.

 

**707         : No sound but**

**707         : forks and knives clunking…**

**MC         : lololol Slice Honey Buddha Chips with me one day.**

**707         :** **Ooooh! Sounds kewl!!!**

**707         : lolololol**

**707         : We’ll use a spoon to eat all the**

**707         : smashed Honey Buddha chips**

**707         : and drink Doctor Pepper**

**707         : as dessert. Lol**

**_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_ ** **.**

 

Speaking of the devil, Jumin just logged into the chatroom. MC laughed dryly when Jumin said that he thought commoners ate steak too. Maybe yes, a cheap steak, not so high quality meat and instant sauce, and sometimes it was grilled on the pan, not on the proper char griller. Though of course Jumin didn’t know about that. She had a good laugh with Seven, teasing Jumin about how bad the picture he took and how the meat looked just like a brick.

But that was until Jumin mentioned about Mister Chef and Lamsay. MC and Seven got so excited as they both were huge fans of the show. And without arguing and thinking, MC agreed to invite Chef Lamsay to the party. It was only getting funnier ( and humiliating for Jumin) as Seven once again asked about Jumin’s sexuality.

 

**707         : The rumour that Jumin is gay?**

**MC         : If you aren’t, say so clearly +_+**

**707         : If you are, say so clearly +_+**

 

MC started imagining things. It was just like something that she often found in BL manhwa/manga. One main character who appeared so manly, always refused to be a gay. She snickered as Seven continued to blab on like a parrot and then..

 

 **_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_ ** **.**

 

They would never get straight answer from Jumin about that anyway. No matter how much they pressed him, Jumin would find a way to escape or simply avoid and ignore. She wiped the tiny tears surfaced on her eyes due to much laughing. All hails Seven.

“MC”

She abruptly gathered herself together as the shop manager appeared by the door, folding his arms, giving her a look. Perhaps, her laugh was too loud.

“I am sorry, Sir. I am just getting ready to go home” she bashfully stood up and took her things.

***

No matter how much he stared at his monitor, Seven couldn’t concentrate at his work. His fingers weren’t even moving on the keyboard. His mind was distracted day by day and it was not good. Grumbling he pressed his face against the monitor, hoping the work would just finish itself.

“Why can’t it finish?! Agghhhhh!!!!” Seven screamed as his face was still flat against the screen.

THUD!

Vanderwood smacked the back of Seven’s head with Arabic  dictionary which he was carrying all the time.

“OW!” Seven sat back straightly, rubbing the back of his head “My head! My poor head! My brain! You just smack my asset! My whole life asset! I mean…. One of my life asset! This work won’t be done if my brain is damaged”

Vanderwood rolled his eyes “It’s already damaged. When will you finish this work?”

“I am! Doing it! Look!” The red haired pressed his face back against the screen, his voice was rather muffled “I am transferring my ideas into the CPU. Beep beep beep beep!!”

“Agent 707, you are procrastinating” There was warning in Vanderwood’s voice.

“Fine fine…” Pouting, Seven scowled and sat back again, before Vanderwood started throwing another dictionary at him.

“And what are you doing with convenient store CCTV? Don’t tell me you plan to steal sickly chips from there?” asked Vanderwood, staring at Seven suspiciously.

***

Eventually Seven worked on his agency task, but only finished 0.01487523589752 % which meant he procrastinated again when Vanderwood was not looking. He was not fully procrastinating though, he was looking for Unknown, the hacker who sent MC to the apartment. He already knew MC was clean. After checking her background, it was normal just like anyone else, unlike him. But it worried him that Unknown apparently used innocent person as bait.

Checking the apartment CCTV, he saw her laying down on the sofa, talking with someone on the phone. He was so curious to whom she was talking to, and curiosity killed a cat – though Seven was not a cat, but a cat _lover_ \- . Tracking into MC’s phone signal, it was connected to Jaehee’s number. Maybe it was girl’s talk. Compared to other RFA members, MC spent much time in her phone, and she was online in the messenger most of the time, even when she was asleep as if she was waiting for something.

Sighing, Seven did it again. He practically invaded to her privacy. Maybe he was worried that another guys calling her, should he block other guys (except RFA members) from calling her? That sounded beyond creepy. He needed to stop behaving like her stalker, convincing himself that she was actually paying attention at him. Closing the data logs of MC’s phone, Seven turned to another monitor which showed difficult components of binary numbers. He needed to find the hacker as soon as possible for MC’s safety.

***

MC was glad talking with Jaehee, she said that she wanted to have girl talk. MC felt happy that she eventually made a girl friend to talk with in this new city. Though they really couldn’t talk like usual girls. Most of Jaehee talked was about work, Zen, Jumin and his crazy business idea involving Elizabeth 3rd. And right now she was talking about Zen and how he took off his short on the last scene. Sighing inwardly, MC was not sure if she could ask for her advice about certain red haired guy. Jaehee couldn’t be stopped once she talked about Zen.

But as soon as she mentioned Seven’s baptismal name, MC perked up and answered without thinking “Yes I would love to!” But what she wanted was not Zen DVD but because she wanted to meet Seven in real life. Though Jaehee said good night and hung up even before MC could ask her anything.  Sighing, she didn’t know when Jaehee would arrange it to get Seven take the dvd from Jaehee to the apartment, knowing how tight Jumin scheduled her works.

She checked the messenger to see who was online right now and there was V.

 

**V             : Dyne, you were here.**

**V             : I was worried no one would be here.**

**MC         : Hello, V!**

 

Probably the others were busy that they couldn’t get online right now. But it was not that long until Jumin entered the chatroom. She was getting anxious about the party date, feeling unsure whether she already met minimum number of guests and wondered what should she wear for party.

**V             : Has everyone been nice ever since you joined RFA?**

**MC         : To be honest, I love talking to Seven!**

**V             : Really? I’m glad you’re getting along with Luciel.**

**V             : I don’t think he can really get along with Jaehee, though**

 

Seeing what V just wrote, MC sighed in relief that she  didn’t ask anything about Seven to Jaehee back then. She hoped that V told them about the party date, but it seemed he still couldn’t decide it now, so they had to wait a bit more. Since no one was in the chatroom after V and Jumin left, MC laid down on the sofa, and eventually fell asleep.

***

When was last time he gotten sleep. Seven had forgotten about that. He tried to work on his secret agent work and researching the hacker, but none of them were done. Maybe he should bug Yoosung on LOLOL, but he stopped. He knew that Yoosung would ask him again about how did he get so many boxes of Honey Buddha Chips. Better play safe and check the messenger.

MC was online.

It was more than enough to make Seven smile.

***

MC jolted awake as her phone beeped and vibrated in her palm. Rubbing her eyes, she unlocked her phone. Soft giggle escaped her lips as he saw Seven name in the messenger.

 

**707         : Hiya MC!**

**707         : Hey hey!**

**MC         : Hey hey hey!**

**707         : lololol**

**707         : We get along so well lol**

**707         : Usually ppl just ignore me**

**707         : saying it’s too cheesy… lol…**

**707         : The world is beautiful**

**707         : to still have ppl like u here…^^**

She felt her heart raced and soft pink dusted her cheeks. She didn’t mind Seven being cheesy. The red haired always made her laugh, she wanted to get to know him better, wanting them to be closer.

**707         : Maybe some day**

**707         : I’ll find someone like me?**

**MC         : Yes.. Maybe that person is already nearby you///**

***

 

Someone who was already nearby him? Was she referring to Vanderwood? Since he always referred the other agent as ‘she’ and as his maid. Since he was the only one who could enter to Seven’s house.

Or… could it be that MC talk about herself? Giving a hint that she wanted to be close to him and getting know more about him?

Anything but that.

Seven couldn’t let her. His past was darker than dark itself. She would get in danger.

 

**707         : But u can be in danger if u get involved with me,**

**707         : So I have no choice but to let u go…**

Seven didn’t quite know whether it was what he really wanted. Didn’t he want her attention so bad? Didn’t he feel heartbroken when she was getting married to anyone else in previous cycle?

***

“Seven….” MC breathed out his name. She didn’t understand what Seven meant by that. What kind of danger? The hacker? Why did he want to let her go? They even hadn’t met yet. She wanted to m _eet_ him, to get _close_ to him. Or probably it was one of his jokes?

 

**MC         : T_T Don’t go T_T**

**707         : I don’t want to..... T_T**

**707         : No one should suffer through this other than me…**

**707         : So sleep tight!**

 

It  was probably joke about his messed up sleeping time that he didn’t want her to suffer. But if Seven meant it in real way, MC didn’t want it, she wouldn’t let herself apart from him.

 

To be continued...


	4. Day 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01000100 01101001 01110010 01110100 01111001 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find what I mean in the summary, from here >>> https://paulschou.com/tools/xlate/  
> Copy paste it into Binary column and click "decode"

 

**struct group_info init_groups = { .usage = ATOMIC_INIT(2) };**  
  
**struct group_info *groups_alloc(int gidsetsize){**  
  
**struct group_info *group_info;**  
  
**int nblocks;**  
  
**int i;**  
  
  
  
**nblocks = (gidsetsize + NGROUPS_PER_BLOCK - 1) / NGROUPS_PER_BLOCK;**  
  
**/* Make sure we always allocate at least one indirect block pointer */**  
  
**nblocks = nblocks ? : 1;**  
  
**group_info = kmalloc(sizeof(*group_info) + nblocks*sizeof(gid_t *), GFP_USER);**  
  
**if (!group_info)**  
  
**return NULL;**  
  
**group_info- >ngroups = gidsetsize;**  
  
**group_info- >nblocks = nblocks;**  
  
**atomic_set( &group_info->usage, 1);**  
  
  
  
**if (gidsetsize <= NGROUPS_SMALL)**  
  
**group_info- >blocks[0] = group_info->small_block;**  
  
**else {**  
  
**for (i = 0; i < nblocks; i++) {**  
  
**gid_t *b;**  
  
**b = (void *)__get_free_page(GFP_USER);**  
  
**if (!b)**  
  
**goto out_undo_partial_alloc;**  
  
**group_info- >blocks[i] = b;**  
  
**}**  
  
**}**  


His fingers stopped moving on the keyboard. Null. There was still no clue about Unknown. Seven couldn’t focus, his thought was torn. One of what he had been dreaming nearly came true, MC was getting along well with him, paying attention at him, laughing with him, making silly jokes together, and _flirting_ with him. But why did it feel so wrong? She is not Rika, She is _different_. What if he just went to the apartment and confessed his feeling to her? Would things be better? Or be worsened?

Sighing, Seven rested his face against his palms, his fingers made pressure against his scalp. MC only saw him from his profile picture. He was not talented in flirting like Zen, and not rich heir like Jumin, he got no confidence. What if she turned him down when they finally met in real life. They literally had met in real life, in previous cycle. But of course it didn’t exist in this time. She barely know him, but he knew her. Though, did he actually know her? He knew that she was nice, hardworker and trustworthy. But she did behave differently in each cycle. When she ended up with Yoosung, she willingly to be ‘Rika’ for him. When she was with Zen, she was spending her time praising how fabulous Zen was, all the white haired guy wanted. When she was with Jumin, she was like Jumin no. 2.

Which one is her true self?

There were so many mystery that he needs to solve. Getting up from his chair, Seven went to grab more Honey Buddha Chips and Ph D Pepper.

When he was back with a crate of Ph D Pepper and a box of Honey Buddha Chips, he noticed something was moving in the monitor which showed the CCTV from the apartment where MC was living. Fixing his glasses, he squinted his eyes toward the screen as he was still holding the crate and box, walking to his desk.

His golden eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropped, Seven accidentally dropped the crate and box onto his feet.

“ARGH!! SHIT! MY FEET!” Seven abruptly crouched down and curled into ball on the floor, grumbling and holding his feet. Though the pain was nothing compared his curiosity. Seven scrambled toward his desk, both of his hands clutched the sides of one of his many monitors, making sure that his eyes were not fooling him.

MC was walking around in the apartment only in her underwear. And why on the earth girl’s underwear could be that transparent? His face heating up.

There was no camera in her bedroom, bathroom, and toilet. He respected Rika’s privacy-and of course MC’s privacy too. The camera was only in the small hallway to the living room, but it captured  whole apartment room so well, the interior was purposely designed in minimalist for safety reason.

“H-holy moly…. What.. i-is she doing?” Blushing hard, Seven stuttered as his heart raced faster. His face was almost as red as his hair. Making sure that he was not drooling at the view, Seven swallowed his saliva, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

***

The rain just stopped tonight and she hadn’t done laundry the bedsheet yet. There was only one bedsheet provided. She bought so many for cooking and hygiene, yet she forgot to buy new bedsheet and bring umbrella. She was drenched now and decided to just do laundry altogether with the clothes she wore today.

MC walked to the front door, making sure that it was locked, then she took her soaked socks and shoes along with bedsheet and dirty clothes.

***

Making sure that Vanderwood was not here, Seven locked up the door so the other agent couldn’t get inside even though he could answer the security system. This view only _belong_ to him. There was no way he would let anyone know.

Thanking himself for putting such HD camera, he could see clearly how drenched she was. Just like what he had imagined, she was adorable and petite, but not thin like a toothpick, she would fit well in his arms, _so perfect_. “God… She’s gorgeous…” Seven held his breath as MC walked closer to the front door, her skin was glistened and her hair was a bit messy and dampened, giving sexy vibe. Seven had never seen her like this before, since she wore her signature thick sweater, skirt and legging most of the time, covering most of her body-and of course since it was in Fall.

He couldn’t divert his gaze at all. Her lacey white-soft pink underwear was sticking to her smooth skin, giving slight delicious view of her nipples and genital area. Seven licked his lips as he saw water droplets trailed from her collar bone to her revealing cleavage. When she turned around and bent down, taking the shoes and socks, perfect curve of her small perky butt was slightly shown behind that thin wet panty. Shifting on his seat, Seven undressed her with his golden eyes, imagining if he could touch and taste her with his lips, hands, exploring her body, claiming her as his...  Unconsciously, he moved the pointer to click [save as copy] button, but he stopped abruptly.

Wait… What if Vanderwood found out that he had been neglecting his work to spy on nearly-naked girl? _What if MC found out_?

MC trusted him, she already mentioned it before. Wouldn’t it violate her trust on him, it would?

Seven pulled back but his eyes were still on her, until she disappeared from camera sight. He felt rather disappointed that she didn’t come into camera view again, maybe she went to take a bath. Mentally cursing at himself, Seven felt a bit discomfort between his legs, his jeans got tightened. Of course he got hard. Taking a deep breath, Seven closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down as he resumed his works. But more he tried to concentrate, more distracted he would be. Now he was thinking what MC was doing right now, did she take a bath? Wait…. That sounded so wrong. Pulling his red hair out of stress, Seven groaned. Vivid image of her in underwear didn’t leave his mind.

***

Clutching tight to her pillows to cover her ears, MC snuggled under her blankets as she tried to sleep. It was not like she was scared of thunder, it was just too loud and the windows rattling. Her head perked up from mount of blankets as she heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand. Grabbing her phone to check who on the earth called her in this very late hour.

She smiled as she saw the caller ID. She quickly answered it.

 

_Hi, Seven!_

**_Oh… You picked up!_ **

**_I just tried to remember your voice while working and I couldn’t. It was super weird since I have super good memory so I called you._ **

_Aww~ Now can you remember it?_

**_It’s back in my brain now that I’ve heard it… Why couldn’t I remember it before?_ **

**_Is it because of all the Doctor Pepper I drank…? Ugh….._ **

_Haha… You should have shared it with me. We can have partay and get drunk of Doctor Pepper all night!_

Seven couldn’t help but chuckle hearing her bubbly answer. Her laugh was so cute and melodious to his ears. At first, he thought that she wouldn’t answer because she was asleep. He was just thinking to calm down by imagining her soothing voice but it just didn’t work, he wanted to hear her talking to him, that’s why he pressed her number without thinking about how late it was.

 

**_But I didn’t interrupt your sleep, did I?_ **

_You woke me up. You’re responsible now_

Faking sleepy yawn, MC answered playfully. Of course she hadn’t sleep yet but she wanted to play around with Seven.

 

**_Wh-what am I gonna do? Oh my! I just woke you up. I didn’t sleep with you._ **

**_….That was super rated R just now._ **

Giggling at how cute and adorable Seven could get  when he was flustered, and his voice was shaky. It gave her ideas. MC felt her heart racing.

 

_So naughty. You gotta be responsible now, Defender of Justice. I am waiting~_  
  


Seven sweatdropped, panicking that he even didn’t realize what he was saying. Cursing inwardly, he covered his mouth quickly. It was just slipping out from his tongue that he said he didn’t sleep with her. How much he wished for that. Not sexually, but just sleeping on the same bed. Though… of course he hoped for _that_ too, his mind was such mess after he saw her almost naked.

 

**_If you want me to be responsible, then I will._ **

****

Coughing, Seven inhaled as he tried to push down that _certain_ thought. His voice was back as playful as usual, throwing joke at her.

 

**_But you will have to fill out a form beforehand. Your birthday, height, weight, fb address, number of Tripter accounts…._ **

 

But she knew better where to push button to make him flustered again, it was kind of addicting?

 

_My name is MC, and my three sizes are…_

In other line, Seven failed calming himself down as she was about to mention her three sizes.

 

**_Dudeee!! I-I didn’t ask that! There’s nothing I can do with that info so stop! Let’s stop here!_ **

****

He desperately told her to stop teasing him. Big fat lie. Of course, he was dying to know, he _could_ do something with that info, especially with certain problem between his legs which was not solved yet until now. He could just have imagined MC again and pleasured himself.

****

**_God…. I got a bit excited there._ **

_Oh my…. Seven, you are so hilarious! Hahaha_

****

Making Seven flustered was automatically input into her brain, thinking next time she would tease him this way, just to see his funny reaction. Though she didn’t deny that she felt rather hot when he heard last sentence he just said with shaky voice. She swore that she could hear his raspy breath, did he feel something too?

 

**_Something really strange happened when I was calling you before… My hands were just pressing your number automatically… It was almost like a trance. I woke up when I heard signal and thought about hanging up, but I am glad I didn’t._ **

_I am really happy that you eventually called me, Seven. I don’t care how late the time is…. I… well… I like talking to you._

She responded shyly, confessing a tiny bit portion of how she felt toward him. Seven made her day, making her laugh, making her heart racing in unusual pace.

**_Hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station._ **

_Space station? Why is that, Seven?_

**…….**

_Seven? Hellooo? Are you there?_

**_Oh, I have lots of work to do so I need to hang up… Uhm… Thanks for talking with me._ **

_Uhm… Okay. Please don’t work too hard._

**_Then good bye…. Have a good night!_ **

****

MC was just about to say ‘good night’ to him, but he already hung up. Pouting, she put her phone back onto the nightstand. Seven was weird, but that was making her curious and interested in him.

***

Damn. Calling her was not the best idea to calm himself down tonight. Seven sat uncomfortably on his chair now, staring at the bulge on his jeans. He couldn’t hold it any longer as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans impatiently. His free hand abruptly reached for the mouse, as he was scrolling into security feed from the apartment CCTV, playing back certain video which was recorded short time ago.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Please don't kill me to end it in such cliffhunger. I am thinking of making a special chapter of Seven jerking off. But I don't know if it will turn out good~~


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC starts to feel annoyed when Rika is being mentioned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but it'll be the start of roller coaster mood and drama XD

_Where are you going?_

_When are you coming back?_

_Why do_ _you leave me?_

_Why don’t you take me with you?_

_Please forgive me for being a burden..._

_I promise I will be good_

_Please..._

_._

_._

_._

_Liar_

_You have abandoned me_

_Traitor_

_You don’t deserve that happiness_

_Liar, Traitor_

_I will make you regret_

_I will make you beg_

_I will make you taste your own medicine_

_***_

MC restarted her phone after the messenger app froze when she tried to log in. Her messenger was acting weird recently. She was about to ask Seven but since it worked normal again, she thought phone ram  might be slowed because of too many games app in her phone. There was no need to bug Seven only about this trivial thing, the red haired already worked too much, and she didn’t want to add more.

Speaking of Seven, she was thinking what he actually thought about her. They casually flirted on the chat and phone, she enjoyed how Seven could easily made her heart raced with joy. But knowing that he was the jokester amongst RFA, it also made her wonder if Seven did have feeling for her or just playing around. Thinking it was probably only one of his jests, it caused a pang in her chest, as she recalled what Seven said when they were talking by phone.

 

**_I miss my other half...._ **

**_I can only meet my other half in my dreams..._ **

_Do you have someone you like?_

**_Well... I guess you could say that!_ **

_Oh..._

**_It might not be what you’re thinking, but that person means a lot to me... It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the person. I only have a photo._ **

**_A photo... God, that’s nothing._ **

**_Sorry for babbling on._ **

_It’s fine, Seven. If it makes you feeling better, then just speak out whatever burden you._

**_Nothing’s better than work in pulling myself together. I think every time I felt depressed after waking up, I just started working..._ **

_Seven, is there something that I can help you? You should get rest..._

**_I’ll get back to work now. I’m really touched that you listened to my dream story without making fun of me._ **

****

MC never heard Seven talked like this. Thinking that Seven talked with serious tone and any possibility about he already had someone he liked, it couldn’t be joking right. MC felt rather defeated since she remembered Seven ever mentioned he did have feeling for Rika. Shaking that thought off, MC took a deep breath as she set her mind to stay positive. They just knew each other less than a week, she still had time to get know him better and vice versa.

***

Seven couldn’t believe what he had done a while ago, calling her out of blue in the middle of night and blabbing about his weird dream. He wanted to hear her voice, making sure that she was doing fine but in the end he was the one who behaved like a coward over one silly dream. Though, he was really taken aback that she really _listened_ to his story, showing her compassion toward him. If he told others in the messenger app, they probably would just tell him to suck it up because it was just a dream. But for Seven, it was not. It was a glimpe of visions that he had experienced in previous cycles, but he never met his brother and in his dream, he couldn’t see his brother’s face too.

Ditching his work again, Seven logged into the messenger, hoping to see her name in there _. There she was_. Still online until this late, probably she was the only one RFA member who almost spent 24/7 in the messenger. They were having fun, talking about Zen and Jumin who are behaving like dog and cat, and also silly talking about making special smartphone for Elizabeth 3rd.

And there is V all of sudden.

***

MC really didn’t know what she had to do, the color was gone from her face. V finally logged into the messenger and announced that the party will be a week later. She’s doomed. It was too early. She was worried whether she already had invited enough potential guests. Even though V said that they would have the party small since it was MC’s first time to hold a party, it still made her felt uneasy. _What if she failed and disappointed everyone_.

Though her worry disappeared when Seven excitedly mentioned in the chat that he would even invite Rika’s ghost too. MC didn’t like it at all, she knew Seven had (used) to have affectionate feeling to Rika despite she was in relationship with V. And when she (was forced) just joined in RFA, and she felt a bit annoyed when Yoosung compared her with Rika, too nosy and she simply didn't like to be compared, it was not big deal but she couldn’t deny it that her jealousy was more than her worry when Seven mentioned her. She knew that Rika was V’s girlfriend. But it just gave her this unhappy feeling whenever Seven mentioned her name. Only thing she could do for now was making sure that she invited potential guests, and proving that she was not _just_ Rika’s substitute. So she would do her best for the party.

It was a bit of hard feeling when Seven left the chatroom. MC stared at her phone screen, she pouted and put her phone under the pillows and curled inside the blankets, trying to get some sleep. She totally ignored, more like forgetting what V had said to be careful since her mind was somewhere else.

***

**Unknown            : ted_so# *long**

**Unknown            : !lo# $wai_--**

**Unknown            : ...**

**Unknown            : %wated_l@m**

**Unknown            : .**

**Unknown            : ---------##**

**Unknown            : I am**

**Unknown            : going to**

**Unknown            : corrupt you**

 

 

 

To be continued...


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format is a bit messed up after I copied it from microsoft word orz

It was rare occassion that Seven actually slept at night, even though it was only power napping on the sofa. He was snoring softly that he was unaware that there was another figure in his messy house, standing nearby the sofa and holding a taser.

“Aarrrgghh!! Ms. Vanderwood!! Madam! Please put that taser away! That’s for torture” Seven yelped in pain, feeling shocked at sudden disturbance. He winced as his toes curled up. Vanderwood just tasered him there.

Vanderwood’s brown eyes twitched at the nickname. He was not a madam of course. He was a male from birth “Don’t scream... You’re hurting my ears. And quit calling me madam”

Seven yawned loudly and stretched his arms and legs, completely shameless at how messy his house and his appearance were. Vanderwood crinkled his nose in disgust, until today he still couldn’t believe why he was partnered with this little cockroach. Seven was smart, _too smart_ that sometimes it’s difficult to tell whether he was really idiot jokester or just some madman.

Seeing the red haired’s current condition, it made him wonder whether he finished his work “Did you finish work?”

“No!” Seven answered with cheeky smile.

 _That’s not something you have to be proud, you retard_. “Are you doing that on purpose?” asked Vanderwood again.

“No.” Then it came to realization. How did Vanderwood get inside his house in this late hour. “But when did you come in? The gate question changes at midnight... You managed to come in!?”

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Vanderwood gritted his teeth “I carry around an Arabic dictionary because of you... And don’t change the subject.

“No” answered Seven gleefully.

“Oh. I guess, you’re not afraid of my taser gun then” Reaching for his pocket, Vanderwood was more than ready to taser Seven again.

“Alright alright. You’re the boss and I’m the servant, right?” Loud sigh escaped from Seven’s mouth.

If it was not for his own safety then Vanderwood would be this ‘willingly’ to such red haired jokester. They knew what the agent would do to them if their works were not finished, and all of it was in Seven’s hands. Their boss had been watching them two since Seven’s performance had not been doing very well recently. But seeing at how _dirty_ this house was, Vanderwood couldn’t help but feel dizzy. How Seven could even live in a place like this.

When he was about to sit on the sofa, Vanderwood abruptly stood up and crinkled his nose “Ugh! Your sofa smells like soda”

“It’s the lovely scent of Phd. Pepper. I get really focused once I drink it, but once I’m finished, it just makes my house more dirty” and Seven started blabbling irrational excuses.

“What the hell are you talking about, you weirdo?” Vanderwood groaned and stopped the hacker to talk more “Alright. I’ll clean up the house so just get back to work! You idiot”

Seven sat on his chair, turning around on it several times before facing his assistant “’If you are not going to clean, then I need to play a round of LOLOL. I’m serious”

 _When is this guy ever serious anyway_. “What? God, seriously...” Vanderwood looked like lost of words to throw at Seven.

Turning around his chair back to his monitor, Seven squinted his eyes. His screen froze.

“Vanderwood... Come see this”

 _Now, his voice turn serious. What now?_ Vanderwood rolled his eyes and walked to Seven’s desk. He was silent for a while.

“... Hey, I think you got hacked”

“Me...? Hacked? This is... this is the RFA Messenger server” It was second attack, Seven checked the messenger from his phone quickly and there was a message from Unknown right after he logged out. But it was disappeared as soon as he opened the chat.

“Turn on the log. Hurry!” Vanderwood said quickly.

***

Everyone was so worried about strange alarm but no one had mentioned about weird message. Was it only her? Or maybe they didn’t see it? Because the weird message disappeared less than one second right after she just opened it. MC didn’t really understand what the hacker actually wanted from RFA and from her. She still kept the message that Unknown sent to her on the first day. She also still had the photo which was sent by that hacker. But probably it’s stolen picture.

 _It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon_.

It was not like she was being careless, but she couldn’t stay inside the apartment all the time. She needed to earn something and for all of this time, she didn’t feel someone stalking her, so far it was safe. But of course she couldn’t help but feel envy when Jumin was sending out bodyguards to all RFA members, except her ( and Seven ). Because her address is classified.

**707                         : I can’t focus**

**Yoosung** **★               : Huh?;;**

**Yoosung** **★               : Why are you being so weak? It’s not like you.**

**707                         : To be honest,**

**707                         : I can’t help but keep watching the CCTV feed even when it’s not my turn.**

**707                         : I keep getting worried about MC....**

She perked up. _CCTV? There is CCTV in here??_

MC had no idea that this apartment had CCTV on, watching her moves. She abruptly looked around the apartment, looking for any hidden spot. She found one, above the front door, on the corner. It was not too hidden. But she never paid attention to it.

 

**MC                           : Then come see me~!**

**707                         : But I can’t go right now.**

**707                         : I still have more work to do;;;;**

**707                         : I would have gone straight away if it weren’t for that damn Vanderwood!!**

She would love to have him come. So they could finally meet and talk normally-well not too normal if she was with Seven. Knowing that Seven was a secret agent and being watched by his maid. She really had no words to make him come here, even though she really _wanted_ him to come.

 

**Yoosung** **★               : Then why don’t you at least send over the puppy robot?**

**707                         : The puppy robot?**

**Yoosung** **★              : Yeah!**

**Yoosung** **★              : You spent all that time making it**

**Yoosung** **★              : Maybe it can protect MC at least a little bit?**

**MC                          : To be honest... I want one ^^**

**Yoosung** **★               :** **See!**

**Yoosung** **★               : MC says she wants one too!**

**707                         : But it spits out real fire... It’s dangerous;;**

**Yoosung** **★               : You just tell her how to properly use it~!**

**Yoosung** **★               : Or maybe you just take out that feature,**

**Yoosung** **★               : and give it to her as a souvenir or something, haha.**

**707                         : It’s not a souvenir.**

**707                         : I just made it because I couldn’t focus.**

**Yoosung** **★               : Come on~**

**MC                          : What matters is the intention~! I would love for you to give it to me.**

**Yoosung** **★               : Haha, MC says she wants it.**

**707                         : Hmm;**

**Yoosung** **★               : Even if it doesn’t help her,**

**Yoosung** **★               : it’ll represent how much you’re worrying about her so I think it’s a good idea!**

**707                         :** **Worrying about her !?**

**Yoosung** **★               : Ya.**

**707                         : You think...?**

**707                         : I’m just so nervous,**

**707                         : and feel worried**

**707                         : and wanna make gifts**

**Yoosung** **★              : Seven;; What’s up with you?**

MC might only know Seven for several days, but Yoosung who knew him longer also thought that Seven was acting weird, he was weird of course, but this was just unusual, and it made her worried.

 

**MC                     : Seven... You don’t...!**

**707                    : My brain is not wired to have such emotions.**

**Yoosung** **★         : But I kind of thought that too...**

**707                    : What thought?**

**Yoosung** **★         : Since you have feelings for MC**

MC widened her eyes in surprise as she read what Yoosung wrote. Seven... had feelings for her? Was it true? She felt her heart beating faster, could she hope for it. She couldn’t hide happiness and joy that she was smiling brightly, totally forgetting that she was not quite in safe situation, that unknown hacker was still wandering, and she couldn’t get any bodyguards from Jumin. But knowing that she might a hope since Yoosung mentioned that Seven had feelings for her...

 

**MC                      :  I think taking action is more important than listening to a boy who’s never dated girls before. I’m ready!**

**Yoosung** **★           : Seven! MC says she’s ready! Lololol**

**707                     : Uhm.**

**Yoosung** **★           : If you really do have feelings for her,**

**Yoosung** **★           : then I support it one hundred percent, haha**

**707                     : How am I supposed to react here?;;**

**Yoosung** **★           : You two get along really well!!**

_Yoosung, once if I get to meet Seven and maybe going out with him, I will introduce one of my girl friends for you._ MC couldn’t help but chuckle and still make a joke along with Seven. But her smile disappeared after Seven responded.

 

**Yoosung** **★               : Why are you backing out~**

**707                         : Because**

**707                         : I don’t do things like that. Lol**

**707                         : I’m going to spend my whole life staring at the computer. Lol**

**707                         : Romantic realtionships are not for me >.<**

She felt like Seven avoiding to talk about his feelings, that he said he wanted to throw that puppy robot and now talking about Tripster Bot for Zen. Now, MC was wondering whether Seven really likes her or not. They didn’t know each other that well yet, but the chance’s still there, right? She was hoping and not wanting to lose it.

 

**707                         : There’s no way I have lovey dover feelings for someone. Lol**

**Yoosung** **★               : Seven**

**707                         : Yeah?**

**Yoosung** **★               : Don’t throw away the robot...**

**MC                          : Seven....**

*******

He wanted to smack Yoosung but he also wanted to thank him for getting this out for him. Though he would prank that poor blond again. Seven was always hoping to get her attention, but when he finally got it, why did he feel too anxious that he felt like throwing up, would things get better if they get together? Did he even deserve _to be loved_? Would she be happy to be with him?

Oh no, Vanderwood was watching him again like a hawk. He had promised to finish the intelligence work as long as Vanderwood kept watching the CCTV in turn with him. He needed to focus finishing his work, before he could protect MC with all of his power.

 

To be continued...


End file.
